Some Kind Of Wonderful
by roughed
Summary: Do you think I'd be leaving if I felt the same? He left her with three months to go until the baby was due. Who's going to be there to pick her up from her slump? Jackie, Amy, Adam, Randy, Trish, Jill, John, and many more.
1. It's Gonna Be Alright, Love

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything/anyone having to do with the WWE. Also, the lyrics in this chapter are not mine, and I take absolutely NO credit. The song is called "Nothin' Good About Goodbye" by Hinder. I suggest you buy the CD, it's amazing.

------------------------------

_There's nothing good about goodbye,  
I could swear I saw you cry.  
I always knew you'd wind up falling harder._

"Don't make this any harder than it has to be, Jackie!" Charlie yelled out of pure rage. His bag was slung over his shoulder, car keys in his hand.

"I'm six months pregnant with your _baby_! Did you think I was going to let you go that easily? I love you with all of my heart, Charlie, and I know we could work things out.." she pleaded through tears, while Charlie just chuckled and shook his head.

"Do you think I'd be leaving if I felt the same?"

And it ended. Just like that.

------------------------------

Jackie was dozing on the sofa when Amy bumbled into the apartment. Following her was her long-time best friend, and boyfriend of six months, Adam Copeland. Amy closeted her jacket, and put Adam's on the coat hook. She stopped when she noticed that her best friend was asleep, and smiled at the man beside her. Jackie had experienced many sleepless nights since the break-up with Charlie, and it was good to see her finally catching some much needed shut-eye. Amy watched her chest rise and fall for a moment or two. Sure that she was sleeping soundly, she grabbed her boyfriend's hand and led him into the kitchen. It was Adam's birthday, and there were still several things to be done before the party that would be taking place that very same evening.

"How's it feel, old man?" Amy joked, biting her lip to hide the smile.

"Very funny," Adam sneered, but he grinned. "Thirty-three feels like.. wouldn't you know it, it feels like thirty-two."

Amy laughed and struggled out of his arms. She busied herself with phone calls, both to make sure that everyone was showing up, and to various other places. Adam popped a piece of candy corn into his mouth, grinning arrogantly at the catch he'd just made. He wandered into the living room, and took light steps, making sure not to wake the mommy-to-be. He smiled, seeing that her hands were folded across that seven-month belly. She had been through a lot, and juggling the pregnancy _and_ stress at the same time was not good for the baby. He sat down in an armchair, and leaned back, closing his eyes. He sincerely felt, not only for Jackie, but for the baby, as well. He had experienced growing up without a father, and it was tough on his mom. He didn't want them to have to go through the same thing.

Adam sighed, and his was followed by a second, from the other being in the room. He opened his eyes and sat up in the chair. Jackie was slowly pulling herself up from her laying position, and she made faces as she went. Adam surpressed a grin, though he wasn't even sure that she knew he was there.

"Hey sleepy-head," he called to her with a smile, causing her to look up with surprise.

"Adam, hey.. I didn't know you were here."

Amy walked into the room decked in a spiffy apron with her hair pulled back. She sat down next to Jackie and patted her leg.

"How ya feeling, babe?" she asked her best friend, noticing that Jackie's eyes were still filled with sleep.

"How long ago did you get here? Why didn't you wake me up?" Jackie asked both questions without pausing for an answer inbetween.

"It's been so long since you've slept, I just wanted to let you have a few moments where you didn't have to worry about anything.." Amy trailed off, and frowned. So far, she was the only person who had heard Jackie's entire story. She hadn't even told Adam. "Don't worry, you didn't miss anything special. We just got here about fifteen minutes ago."

Jackie yawned and wiped the sleep from her eyes. She carefully stood and waddled to the kitchen in search of something to munch on. She pulled a few carrots from the fridge and gnawed on them as she tottered back into the living room area. She lowered herself back onto the couch, and raised an eyebrow at the two staring at her? She swallowed the bit of carrot.

"What? I had the munchies.." she pouted.

As if on cue, Amy and Adam looked at eachother and laughed. Jackie grinned, biting another piece of the carrot. She was in much higher spirits than she had been last month, and she was finally starting to enjoy herself. And she was also becoming comfortable around Amy and Adam together, the break-up and the divorce having been extremely hard on her. She could feel their eyes on her again.

"Jacks, you forgot the chocolate to dip them in.." Amy laughed, and the other two joined in.

------------------------------

Adam's party was underway at eight, and everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves. Adam and Amy were, of course, talking amongst themselves and a small group of Adam's closest friends. Everyone else was mingling with.. well, everyone else. Jackie was dressed up in a cute little purple dress, and all of the girls from the WWE were fawning over her, especially Trish, Michelle, and Jill.

"Jackie, you're so cute!" Trish laughed, touching her friend's belly with an 'aww.'

Randy walked into the party with his long-time best friend, John Cena. John immediately spotted Jill, who he was happily dating, and dragged Randy over with him.

"Hey ladies," Randy greeted with a cocky grin. "Jackie! It's nice to see you again. Damn girl, have you been losing weight?"

The four girls laughed, and Jackie punched his arm playfully.

"Shut up, Orton," she grinned, and he gave her a hug. "It's good to see you too, though. I miss seeing that face of yours."

Jackie and Randy had always been good friends when she was still in the WWE. However, they had lost touch since she was dismissed, and this was like a new beginning. She didn't plan on returning to work anytime soon, especially since the little bun in the oven was due in a little over a month. She smiled and crossed her fingers, holding them to her stomach just in time to feel the baby kick. She flinched just slightly, not quite used to that yet.

"Did it kick?" Jill asked excitedly, and Jackie nodded. She wasn't sure of the gender just yet, and she wouldn't know until she gave birth. She looked up to smile at Jill, but the door opening caught her eye and her heartbeat skipped as she saw who it was.

Amy had been watching her from across the room, and immediately recognized the hurt in her eyes. She jabbed Adam in the side, and before he could protest she pointed towards the door. Adam clenched his fists and growled, walking over to the door.

"I don't know who said you could come, but you're certainly not invited," he said through clenched teeth. He was doing all he could to keep himself from murdering the man in front of him.

"Adam, my man! Good to see you, happy birthady!" Half of the party hadn't noticed the commotion over the music. "Don't worry, I'm not here to step on any toes. Just wanted to say hi, and.." he noticed Jackie, who was literally quaking. "Jackie, how are you doing?" he asked, taking a step towards her.

"You take one more step, and your ass won't ever be able to take a step again," Adam threatened.

Everything stopped when the pain started. Jackie's entire world swirled around her, as she gasped in pain and clutched her stomach. She didn't know what was wrong, but she had a feeling that something was wrong with the baby. "Help me," she pleaded, tears leaking from her eyes.

"Jackie!"

------------------------------

(**A/N: **I hope you enjoyed the chapter. There is much more to come, and I hope I've captured your attention enough to bring you back for seconds. Please read and review, I would appreciate it.)


	2. I'll Be Seeing You

Jackie lay awake in the hospital bed that she'd been assigned, staring at the endless walls of white. Part of her wondered where her friends had gotten off to, but the other half was enjoying the silence, and not having to answer questions about.. _him_. The constant beep of the machine next to her was giving her a headache, but she didn't want to complain about any more pain, or she'd never be out of this place. She remembered the previous night like it'd been just five minutes ago, although she'd ran it through her mind several times today, she hated re-living it.

_Unbearable pain seered through her body and caused her to clutch at her stomach. She could hardly breathe, or keep her balance, although quite a few people were surrounding her. She cried out in agony, afraid something was wrong with her, something was wrong with the baby.. Why was this happening? She'd gotten used to not seeing his face, why did it bother her so much to see it?_

She was rushed to the hospital, and went straight to the emergency room. Several times did she repeat herself, terrified to hear if something was wrong with her baby. She was given medicine to ease the pain, and then she fell into an uneasy sleep.

"You gave us all a spook, kid," Adam said quietly as he entered the room by himself, coffee in his hand. He half-smiled at her, and took a sip of the burning-hot liquid.

"I'm sorry," Jackie said quietly, securing her hands on her stomach protectively. "I'm sorry for ruining your birthday.."

"Are you kidding me?" he said astonished. "I'm just glad that you're okay, I don't care about the party.. I couldn't live with myself if anything happened."

Jackie sighed and fiddled with her fingers. She knew Adam meant what he said, but she couldn't help but feel responsible for constantly dragging him down. Of course, she was pleasantly happy that the baby was going to be just fine, and was in good health. It turned out that the shit had _finally_ hit the fan, and the stress was too much for the baby to handle. Maternal instincts had immediately turned on the red lights in her brain, and she knew instantly that the baby was in danger. She had grown close to this tiny thing inside of her over the past seven months, and she wasn't about to let that go. Jackie looked up as the door opened, a very silent Randy Orton joining the hospital party of two.

"Hey baby, how're you holding up?" Randy asked upon entering the room, taking a seat by her side and taking her hand. She found the strength to smile for him, very glad that they'd crossed paths once again.

"Better," she nodded, adjusting her position in the bed to make herself more comfortable. "I guess you hadn't heard anything up until this point, have you?" she asked hypothetically. "It wasn't until three months after the pregnancy was announced that we began have disagreements about.. pretty much everything. I thought maybe it was just.. you know, something that would pass. But, it didn't, and it only got worse. The verbal abuse..." she shook her head, blinking back tears. "He never once laid a hand on me, but he didn't have to. I knew the marriage was going downhill, and fast, and I wanted to save it. I love him with all of my heart, but.. he didn't feel the same. And that's exactly what he told me. Come to find out, he's been cheating on me. With Maria Kanellis, of all people." Jackie sighed and closed her eyes, trying to keep the stress level down.

Randy and Adam exchanged concerned glances, this being the first time that either of them had heard anything about the end of Jackie and Charlie's marriage. Randy rubbed her hand consolingly with his thumb. This woman was the only one who'd been there through the good times, the bad times, and just.. time and time again. When he lost touch with her, he didn't speak of her often, but he never forgot about her. He'd always watched her on TNA, and watched Jeff Jarrett yank her chains. She was an amazing woman, absolutely beautiful, too. Charlie had stood in the way before, and now it was his girl that stood in the way. Samantha.

A nurse opened the door and smiled at her visitors who soon filed out, telling her that they'd be back as soon as they could. The nurse ran a few tests on her, and checked that the baby's heartbeat was still strong and healthy, and it was.

"Well, Ms. Gayda, things are looking good for you and the little one. You'll most likely be free to go in the morning," she told her, smiling for the good news.

"Thank you," Jackie said timidly, and readjusted the pillow once again. Another night in this wretched place? She didn't know if she could stand it. The walls were all too white for her taste, and the smell.. the smell of a hospital, it made her want to vomit. Of course, that was a regular thing now, since her morning-sickness had turned into morning, noon, _and_ night sickness. She'd been wondering if this was normal, and the doctor said that for some women, it definitely was. One less thing to worry about. After the baby kicked, she again fell into an uneasy sleep.

------------------------------

The next morning Randy and Adam helped Jackie back up into the apartment. Amy was waiting for their arrival when they got there, and to Jackie's surprise the whole place was cluttered with get-well cards and flowers, and a big banner that said 'Welcome Home, Jackie!' She grinned and laughed happily.

"Aw, you guys.. No need for all of this," Jackie said as she looked about the room.

"I know, I know, but I couldn't resist," Amy smiled. "I had to deal with doofus here last night," she gestured at Adam, and they all cracked a grin. "Your company was sincerely missed."

Randy helped Jackie over to the sofa and took a seat beside her. She sighed contently as she leaned back into the couch as far as she could, taking in a breath of air. She looked forward to sleeping on a matress, as opposed to one of those hospital beds. How were patients expected to be comfortable when the beds were _hardly_ comfortable enough to bear through the day. She could faintly hear someone talking, but she wasn't sure what they were saying until she heard her name.

"What?" she asked, blinking her eyes a few times.

"I said I should probably get going, with any early flight in the morning and all.. But, rest assured I will be seeing you soon," Randy said. He leaned over and whispered something in her ear, only loud enough for her ears to pick up. He'd told her to check in the get-well card that he'd sent over, and flashed her that million dollar smile before taking his leave.

Jackie stood and waddled over to the cards, searching for his. She recognized his handwriting on the enevelope and tore it open. Inside a cute little card was a ticket. A ringside ticket to next week's RAW, that was in this very city. He was good. He had even somehow remembered that flying while pregnant wasn't recommended. She missed her best friend.


End file.
